


Here for You

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Season 2 Speculation, definitely gonna be au, you can take this as romantic or friendship idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Ruth kills Wilford. Melanie looks after Ruth in the aftermath.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Ruth Wardell, Melanie Cavill/Ruth Wardell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstrologicalGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/gifts).



> Hi this was something requested almost two months ago that is now done. It was supposed to be fluff but became more hurt/comfort whoops.

The first thing that Melanie notices is the blood; there’s so much of it that it almost makes her sick. She thought that she’d be used to it by now, but she wasn’t; her stomach rolled every time she stumbled upon a bloodbath. Thankfully, they’d been rare. But nevertheless, they’d been _bad_ when they had happened. 

“Ruth,” she breathed, approaching the other woman cautiously as if she were a wounded animal. Ruth didn’t move, but Melanie could see the way her body trembled. Covered head to toe in blood spatter, the smoking gun still in hand. 

“Don’t come near me,” Ruth’s voice shook as Melanie came closer, and she finally looked at her. Ruth’s face was covered in more blood than she had first realized, and it made something ache inside of her. 

Melanie held her hands up placatingly, “Ruth, we have to go. They’ll find him and they won’t hesitate to kill you. So we have to go.”

“I don’t want your help,” she sniffed, too proud and too stubborn. 

Melanie rolled her eyes, “You’re in shock. You don’t want my help? Fine. But you need it, if you want to make it out of here alive.”

“Who’s to say I want that?” Ruth’s voice broke a little. She turned away from Melanie once more. 

“Ruth, look at me,” Melanie waited until she looked at her again, “It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay, alright? I promise. Let’s just go now, and we can figure out the rest of it later.”

After a moment, Ruth let out a keening noise. The gun dropped to the floor with a deafening clatter, and Melanie reached out and gently took her arm, leading their way back to Snowpiercer. 

-o-o-o-

She took her to the engine, ignoring the concerned looks that Bennett and Javi shot their way when she informed them that they were sheltering Ruth until Layton could figure things out. She’d called him along the way; they needed to act _fast_ to do damage control. Melanie tugged the other woman into her room.

“Sit,” she told the other woman, gesturing to the closed toilet seat as she wet one of her towels. 

“Why are you being so nice to me, Melanie?” Ruth asked, voice numb as Melanie focused on cleaning the blood off her face. 

“Because,” Melanie sighed, brow furrowed in concentration, “Two reasons, actually. One: you came around in the end. Two: I still care about you. You might think that I didn’t genuinely consider you a friend, but you were wrong about that.”

Ruth was silent for a long while after, mulling it over. When Melanie had done her best for her, she turned on the shower. 

“My clothes-” Ruth gave her a fearful look; they were _drenched_ in blood. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Melanie cut her off, “Layton and I will handle it. Do you need help in the shower?”

Ruth shook her head, standing on wobbly legs and taking off her blazer. Melanie left the room, sitting at her desk. She idly tapped a pen against it and bit her lip, mind racing. After a while she went to find something clean for Ruth, knocking on the door and waiting for the other woman to grant her permission to come in. She left the clothes on the closed toilet seat and retreated to her desk once more to wait.

Ruth looked awkward and vulnerable in a pair of Melanie’s leggings and one of her t-shirts, arms crossed defensively over her chest.

“Hi,” she began, swallowing nervously.

“Hi,” Melanie murmured in response, looking her up and down to assess for damage, “How are you feeling?”

Ruth shrugged, “Empty.”

Melanie nodded, smiling tightly, “Murdering someone will do that to you, unfortunately.”

Ruth just nodded. After a beat, she shuffled to Melanie’s bed. She sat on it, sighing and shaking her head before burying her face in her hands.

“I don’t know what came over me, honestly,” Ruth mumbled, before looking up and giving the brunette woman a watery smile.

“You’ll be okay, Ruth,” Melanie reassured her, “I’m here for you.”

“I know,” Ruth inhaled shakily.

Melanie rolled her chair closer to her bed, reaching out and gently taking Ruth’s hand. She looked her dead in the eyes, wanting her to understand how serious she was when she next spoke, “I mean it. You have me by your side, okay? You always will. And until this is all sorted out, you can stay here. I’ll clear off a bunk for you.”

“Okay,” Ruth replied after a moment, nodding again as she absorbed the statement; laughing nervously a little, she quickly added, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Melanie whispered, pulling the other woman in for a hug.

They were silent for a long time after that.


End file.
